Certain types of open plan office space dividing systems utilize posts to support space dividing panels, while other types connect the vertical edges of the panels directly together. Pole-based systems have the advantage of providing "center line modularity", fixing the dimension for a string of panels regardless of how many branches are created at each post or pole. Non-post based systems increase the dimension of a string of panels by the panel thickness at each branch, called "creep", which can complicate laying out the system, including selection of work surface widths and other accessories which are supported from the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a post-based space dividing system of the prior art. A hollow tubular post has panel connector adapters secured to each end which define vertically oriented annular slots adapted to receive complementary shaped hook connectors fixed to vertical edges of the space dividing panels. When different height panels are to be joined to a common post, it presents a panel-to-post attachment problem. U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,142, which is also assigned to the same assignee as the present application, illustrates the number of additional parts and special post construction resulting from an innovative solution to this problem.
It would be desirable, and it is an object of the present invention, to provide a new and improved post-based space dividing system which preserves the advantage of centerline modularity, while utilizing the same post construction for connecting equal height panels and/or unequal height panels, as desired, with no extra or special parts being required.
It would also be desirable and is another object of the invention to be able to utilize the post for vertical wire ways, which is not possible in the post-based systems of the hereinbefore mentioned U.S. patents.